


Home Improvements

by Huggle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Angel Family, Angel Gabriel (Supernatural), Angel Siblings, Angel Wings, Flock, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggle/pseuds/Huggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel buys some new furniture for their home.  </p>
<p>Castiel isn't too sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Improvements

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment-fic prompt.

“So you’re saying you _don’t_ like it?”

Castiel considers burying his face in his hands; as it is, he manages to stop at pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, and muttering something about a migraine.

Gabriel doesn’t look convinced.

“I understand why you obtained it,” he says, feeling for his brother’s reaction as much as watching for it, “but I don’t think Dean and Sam would be happy with the arrangement. And Bobby would definitely be opposed.”

“Yeah, so you’ve been around those three for longer – lucky you. They’ll get used to it.”

“I doubt it.”

Gabriel shrugs and Castiel should have seen it coming, but he ends up face down among covers and plump pillows when his brother gives him a shove.

A moment later, he is almost bounced to the floor when Gabriel takes a leap and lands next to him.

“There’s no way they’re going to turn their nose up at this.”

Castiel rolls over and lies staring at the ceiling. He hears ‘this’ but he _hears_ ‘us’.

“No, they won’t. You know that, Gabriel. But it’s unlikely they’ll agree to all of us sleeping in the same bed. And I’ve seen Bobby when he’s just woken up. He’s not a morning person.”

Gabriel sniggers at that. “He’s not an afternoon or evening person either, grumpy old bastard.”

“Gabriel.”

“You’re my flock; I can say what I like.” He shifts closer, pulls Castiel against him, and for a while it’s like Castiel remembers from before. Gabriel shifting his wings to wrap them around him, and Castiel sure that as long as Gabriel was there then nothing could ever harm him.

He pushes away the later memories when he was indeed harmed, and at Gabriel’s hand. 

“We should start small,” he suggests. “This is a large house. Perhaps individual sleeping arrangements, but a common area for eating and spending time together.” 

The concept of a flock was commonplace to angels, with little need or regard for personal space in those circumstances, but he could imagine Dean’s reaction to lying next to Gabriel in a bed. For one malicious moment, he considers letting Gabriel go ahead. In the prank war Dean had started, his charge was several points ahead.

“Fine,” Gabriel huffs. He snaps his fingers, and Castiel can feel the building rearrange itself.

The bed they are lying on remains unchanged.

“Just in case they come around,” Gabriel says, and ruffles his brother’s hair.


End file.
